Decieved and Depressed
by amberluvron
Summary: When prejudice parents have Nubmbuh FIve removed from the KND, she loses her whole life, then suddenly gains it all back again...........COMPLETE
1. Stolen and Recovered

~*~*~*~*~* I have nothing against African Americans. If anyone is offended by this story I will remove it. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angry adults gathered around the tree house, holding signs up in the air and shouting. Numbuh Two gazed out the window, he didn't know what was happening, but he hoped the others got back soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Numbuh Five stretched her arms above her head and smiled, observing her surroundings.  
  
*Shoot him in the back now What they want, I don't know They're all ripped up and ready to go*  
  
The words blasted from the radio and Numbuh Five began to nod her head in tune with the beat. The water splashed lazily against the golden shore, laughter filled the air, and the only thing that would have made it perfect was if she hadn't forgotten her sunglasses. Oh well, Numbuh One won't mind if I borrow his. She glanced over to the waters edge where Numbuh Three was playing in the sand and Numbuh One and Numbuh Four were tossing a beach ball back and forth. She stared to make sure Numbuh One wasn't looking before moving over to his bag and pulling out his extra pair of sunglasses. She closed her eyes and began to drift off slowly. Unfortunately she didn't notice Numbuh One and Numbuh Four cast aside their game, whisper for a minute, and then slowly and quietly migrate up the beach toward her. In one swift movement she was lying face down in the sand and after a moment of pure humiliation she was able to pick herself off the ground and have a good laugh before collecting her beach chair.  
  
"We probably should head back," Numbuh One said in his bossy British voice.  
  
Numbuh Five wiped some sand off of her blue bikini and nodded, and began walking up to Numbuh One.  
  
"Numbuh One," She asked, "Can I talk to you."  
  
He nodded and allowed the team so time to walk away so that they were left in back.  
  
"Yes," He asked in a soothing voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about Lizzie," Numbuh Five said in a quiet voice.  
  
About a week earlier, Lizzie had devoted her love to a Russian exchange student, and since this student did not speak English he couldn't tell how awful Lizzie was.  
  
"It's fine," he said with a sigh, "I guess I am not meant to have a relationship."  
  
"Of course you are," Numbuh Five said smiling.  
  
Suddenly Numbuh One stopped in his tracks and held on to her arms. She stared into his face for a second, and then they both began to lean in. It seemed like a century until his warm lips met hers, everything seemed to blur away, and the only thing that seemed to matter was the boy who was holding her in his arms.  
  
When reality washed over her, she realized she still had his sunglasses.  
  
"Here," she said, holding out his glasses, "I kinda borrowed them."  
  
"Keep them," he said, "It's not like I don't have a million pairs."  
  
She smiled and pushed them back onto her face, and walking side by side the two followed the rest of the team back to the tree house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* When they reached the tree house the discovered the horrible truth. There were adults, what seemed thousands of them, all holding up signs that said things like "INTERRACIAL FRIENDSHIPS ARE WRONG." And " SHOULD OUR CHILDREN SOCIALIZE WITH SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE THEY ARE ALWAYS MUDDY." Numbuh Five stared around at the angry crowds, quickly dropping Numbuh One's hand she began to run for the tree house.  
  
"Numbuh Five," he shouted after her, "I love you."  
  
The words echoed and then were lost in the roar of the crowds, as people reached out to grab her, finally a burly man of about 47 was able to secure her in place. A bunch of the crowd began to move towards Numbuh Five and in a few seconds she was in the back of a car. Staring out the window she noticed the KND members were crying, and Numbuh One was chasing the car.  
  
"Where am I going," Numbuh Five asked the man in a forceful voice.  
  
"Were gonna drop you off with other scum just like you," The man said, "We've posted a restraining order, if you ever talk to any of those kids again, we can have you arrested.  
  
Silent tears trickled down Numbuh Five's face; she pulled a photograph out of her pocket. The five of them looked so happy, hard to believe it was only 2 hours earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 4 Years Later ~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Abigail Lincoln had just celebrated her 14th birthday and was feeling very refreshed. She was past those awkward years and was starting on a new revolution. Pulling her brown hair up into a ponytail and rubbing some lotion on her dark colored arms she headed off to work. Upon approaching the large tan building she worked in she was greeted by a frantic boss.  
  
"Your late," He said in a scared voice.  
  
"Sorry," She said quickly.  
  
"Just get in there," he said ushering her inside, "We have a show in 15 minutes.  
  
Abby had a high paying job as a nightclub performer, and was scheduled to sing a song of her choice for this job. Apparently it was some boys 14th birthday, and he admired her company's talent and had them hired to sing. It wasn't anything like her birthdays, the party was held in a grand ballroom and there were no young children running about excitedly.  
  
She ran back into the dressing rooms and began to pull on her outfit. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a pair of baby blue high tops, and a baby blue halter-top. Her friend Catrina was helping her out with her hair.  
  
"Your very pretty Abby," Katrina said softly.  
  
"So are you," Abby said.  
  
"Ah," Katrina said, "I'm not as exotic as you, that's why I'm not on stage."  
  
Katrina was very short, her blonde hair was always untidy, and she had horrible clothes, but Abby knew that she had a beauty that someone would realize one day.  
  
"Gotta go," Abby said, "How about a hug for good luck."  
  
Katrina hugged Abby tightly; suddenly Abby remembered that she had forgotten to take off her sunglasses. She didn't know why she still wore those sunglasses, but ever since she got amnesia, she had not remembered a lot of stuff about her past. She rushed onto the stage and began the show.  
  
"How are you guys tonight," she asked, and was greeted with an uproar of cheers.  
  
She glanced over to the table where the birthday boy was supposed to be sitting, but darkness was hiding him and the people sitting at the table with him. Opening her moth, she began to sing  
  
*I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.*  
  
She finished her song to an uproar of cheers.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Abby shouted off into the crowd as the roses were pelted onto the stage. She jumped off the stage and ran over to the table where the boy was sitting.  
  
She finally got a glimpse of his companions, one of them was heavy and broad shouldered, he had a baseball cap on and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, another one was a small girl, she had very long black hair and a pleasant smile resting on her red lips, the last member of the group was a blonde boy, he radiated the bad-boy impression and gave her a cool nod of acknowledgment.  
  
"Wonderful show," came the final voice.  
  
She still couldn't see him. That's when he leaned into the lights. He was tall, he had no hair, and was wearing sunglasses identical to the ones sitting on her dresser in the back room.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Why did he look and feel so familiar...............  
  
"My name is Nigel Uno, and these are my friends, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gillagan, and Wallabee Beatles."  
  
Why did it all sound so familiar...................  
  
"You've got a really pretty voice," said Kuki in an innocent voice, and Nigel let out a laugh.  
  
That laugh.....................  
  
She was being swamped by confusion and was struggling to remember.  
  
"I gotta go," she said quickly, anything to get away..............  
  
"Alright," Nigel said.  
  
"See ya," said Hoagie.  
  
"Later," said Wallabee with another one of his curt nods.  
  
"Bye, bye."  
  
Rushing out of the room she hurried to her dresser. There must be something in here to help her remember. Sifting through her magazine drawer she discovered something strange feeling. Pulling it out she realized it was a photo, although there was a coffee stain on it there were no mistaking the people in the photo. Dropping it on the floor with a gasp she was flooded with memories of her old friends, and her first true love. ~*~*~*~*~* Authors Note:  
  
Please R+R. I won't write another chapter until I have a review, so please tell me what you think. IN case you didn't know, the girl who was singing was Numbuh Five when she's older. She got amnesia during an accident with a prop during one of her shows, when it fell on her. 


	2. Surprise news from Nigel

Abigail slumped down on the floor, holding the photo over her heart. Scrunching up her eyes, she tried to remember all she could from her childhood.  
  
~*~*~* Authors Note: The memories she is going to recall are ones I made up, not ones that are in the show ~*~*~*  
  
She saw a man dropping her off, other blacks surrounded her, there were small children calling out to their parents. That's when she spotted a young girl alone in the corner; she walked over to her and hugged her really tight.  
  
"God is going to get us out of this," the girl whispered softly.  
  
All she could do was nod, and look off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She now remembered everything, her friends that had been so loyal to her, the boy she shared a beautiful kiss with on the beach, and the horrors of prejudice.  
  
Standing up she fled out of the room.  
  
"I have to find Nigel," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Nigel Uno was sitting calmly at a booth in his favorite restaurant, surrounded by Kuki, Wallabee, and Hoagie. It didn't surprise him when the pretty black girl from his part burst in.  
  
"Well, well, well," he murmured, "I wondered when you would come after me."  
  
She obviously didn't hear him, because she started talking really fast.  
  
"I was looking at this picture," she said, "and I discovered that the five of us use to be really good friends when we were younger, so I came after you to tell you that I remember that kiss we shared on the beach, and that I still love you."  
  
She was cut off when a gorgeous sandy-blonde-haired girl seated her self at the booth next to Nigel.  
  
"Hi," she greeted her warmly, "Are you one of Nigel's friends."  
  
Abby was about to say yes when Nigel cut her off.  
  
"She's just someone that sang at my birthday party." "Cute."  
  
Abby could only stare at him, how could he not remember.  
  
"Abby," Nigel said calmly, "This is Ginny, my wife."  
  
She could only stare as the words sunk into her cold heart.  
  
"How could you be married," she asked, "Your only 14."  
  
Nigel looked uncomfortable at this statement, and Ginny gave Abby a very mean glare.  
  
"Abby," Nigel said in a sad voice, "Can I talk to you outside."  
  
Abby nodded and Nigel followed her outside of the restaurant into the cold autumn air. It was a pleasant night, just the kind for romance, but her heart was filled with dread at the words he would speak.  
  
"Now Abby," he said softly, "I am going to tell you a story, save any questions you have for the end."  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
"Me and Ginny got involved with each other soon after her father disowned her, I had just been decommissioned from some weird club or something, I forget the name, and we were both sad. Soon after our relationship started, we got a little wild and ended up having sex, I accidentally got her pregnant, and now were married."  
  
Now Abby knew why the girl had looked so familiar, she also remembered the night she was disowned.  
  
~*~*~*~* It was raining out, the sky was dark and brooding, and everyone's moods and spirits were down. There was shouting from the DCFDTL mansion and soon a blonde girl immerged into the storm, Abby had ignored her at first, then the sobs became louder, until Abby invited her to stay the night at the tree house. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you see," Nigel said, "I don't remember any of the stuff you were talking about, but I know that I'm married, and I'm sorry but we can't be involved. Don't ever follow me again, when I go in that building you are not to follow."  
  
With that Nigel walked inside, and with the slam of the door, Abby knew her life was really over. Staring in the window she saw Nigel laughing with Ginny, were they laughing about her, oh how she wished she could be in there. If it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant ot be. Like that little girl said the night she was taken away from her friends, God would take care of her, God would take care of them all. 


	3. Cree Explains the Accident

Cree sat there watching her younger sister with an odd fascination. Here was this girl who was usually bubbling with excitement, sitting on the floor reading silently.  
  
"What's wrong," Cree asked.  
  
"I like this guy," Abby started, "But he's married."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Cree stood puzzled for a minute wondered what in the hell could make her so upset about a crush.  
  
"Do you remember what happened the day of the accident," Abby asked her sister.  
  
Cree was shocked by the question, but answered.  
  
"You were riding home from school," Cree began, "The day before you had been taken away from your friends. Someone you knew waved to you from across the street, you said hi to them, and then banged into a tree."  
  
Abby could only stare.  
  
""When Nigel heard about you on the news, he nearly committed suicide, but the pill overdose caused him to lose his memory."  
  
"But..........."  
  
"I'm not done."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anyway," Cree continued pausing to look around the room, "We sat in the hospital for hours; mom once or twice would burst out into tears. You lost your memory and we sent you to a rehabilitation center, we got some of the memories back, but your days of the KND were lost. The doctor said you were the only one who could recover that, on your own."  
  
Abby suddenly burst out into tears. And Cree moved over to hug her.  
  
"Remember I used to work for bad people."  
  
Abby nodded her head silently.  
  
"I think Nigel's soul is being consumed by the devil."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try to make him remember, I guarantee he doesn't love her."  
  
"How did you know it was Nigel?"  
  
"Because I remember how much you guys loved each other, even if you didn't show it."  
  
"Thanks Cree."  
  
Cree watched her sister stand up and walk toward the Uno's house, she hoped her sister's broken heart would heal with one of Nigel's kisses............. 


	4. When Plans Fall Through

When Abby rung the doorbell on the Uno household, she didn't expect to see Ginny answer crying. Tears poured down the petite girls face, and made her look like a 10 year old instead of a wife and soon to be mother.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen," she sobbed, "its all gone wrong."  
  
"What happened," Abby asked.  
  
"I lost the baby," Ginny replied moving her tear filled eyes to meet Abby's, "I'm sorry I took him away from you."  
  
"What," Abby asked, her voice filled with confusion.  
  
"I cared about him so much, and I was so vulnerable," Ginny burst out, "But when I realized that you were gone I figured out the only reason all of this had happened was because he missed you, that I can't attract a guy for myself."  
  
"Oh my god," Abby breathed.  
  
Suddenly Abby hugged Ginny close. Then she realized that no matter how hard Ginny tried her life could never return to normal.  
  
"Do you mid if I come in," Abby asked.  
  
"Sure," Ginny whispered, "Do you want me to wake Nigel?"  
  
"Yes," Abby replied, "I think the three of us need to have a chat.  
  
It only took a few seconds before Nigel, Abby, and Ginny, were seated in the living room with a pot of steaming tea on the middle of the table.  
  
"What do you want," Nigel asked, his voice clouded with sleep.  
  
"Do you know your wife had a miscarriage," Abby asked him, watching the shock wash over his face.  
  
"Oh my god," he said softly, and then ran over to hug her.  
  
"Hunny," he asked, "Are you okay."  
  
"I don't want this any more," Ginny said softly to Nigel.  
  
Nigel went over to the corner of the room away from everyone else and slowly nodded.  
  
"I'll pick up the divorce papers tomorrow," Nigel said.  
  
"I hope you don't think I hate you," Ginny asked  
  
"No," Nigel said.  
  
"I'm going up to bed," Ginny replied and walked the stairs slowly barley even glancing at Nigel her eyes blurring thinking only of the child she left behind.  
  
"So are you really Numbuh Five," Nigel asked.  
  
"Yes," Abby asked astonished, "What made you remember."  
  
"Lets say some of my friends dropped in a few reminders," Nigel said, "I remember everything that happened the day at the beach, and even before then.  
  
Abby was speechless, all she could do was lean forward and hug Nigel. A symbol of all that was about to come. 


	5. Epiloge

EPILOUGE  
  
Abby and Nigel stood among a group of people, lost in a sea of black clothes and mourning. Whispers of "I'm so sorry," and "Tell the girls I will help them in any way possible," filled the air. It was the death of Ginny Delightful (now known as Ginny Maime) It occurred a late night a few weeks after her twenty-seventh birthday and only one week before Abby and Nigel's wedding. Across the room Abby saw Brandon Maime, Ginny's now single husband, he was holding two twin girls tightly in his arms and whispering to them. Abby broke free from Nigel's embrace to speak with them.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Abby said to Brandon and the dark skinned boy raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"She was a wonderful woman," Brandon whispered.  
  
"Yes I understand," Abby said. Then she looked down at the kids.  
  
"These are me and Ginny's children," Brandon said nodding to the two 5 year old twins, "Angelica and Alyssa."  
  
Both had sandy blonde hair, but Angelica's was cut short while Alyssa's looked just like her mothers. Their clear sapphire eyes stared at Abby, the picture of a new legacy. 


End file.
